blogclan_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Stormy Sea
ALL HAIL THE GLOW CLOUD! Brace yourself. ^My message box. I put messages here, usually references. Appearance Stormy Sea is a tom who is half dark blue, half light blue. His dark half has a bright yellow eye while his light half has a regular yellow eye. He sometimes turns into water or a storm cloud. BRINY DEPTHS Personality Stormy Sea is the (probably) craziest cat/cats on BlogClan. He is usually very hyperactive and random. He is also a master of disguise. He has been known to become two split personalities. His silly half, named Sea, has lighter coloration but darker eyes, and his serious half, named Stormy, or Storm, has darker coloration and brighter eyes. And is much shorter. Removed by Stormy. BRINY DEPTHS On the Blog Stormy Sea is active a lot. Unless he forgets. He has forgotten to repost 3 times, so is constantly losing and regaining his mentors. His current mentor is Heart That Shines Like a Hobbit's and his former mentor was Kat. He is friends with Ambergaze, Olivepaw, Hobbitheart, Foxo, Juni and Flowerstream. He joined the ranks of BlogClan August Something or other 2014. We think. He also statically is very popular, and has written an article. He doesn't believe this. He is currently writing in the third person. Sea is mad because everyone shortens Stormy Sea to Stormy. Sea would like to request that you do not do this. BRINY DEPTHS Mortal Enemies *Evilburrow (Josh) *Flàm *Maplesky (former) *Winterpaw (former) *Wollowmsit (very much so) I don't hate these people, I just fight them. (Except Wollow) [message from Wollow: Brace your''self, Wollow is coming] Side Notes * He is supreme leader of the Swagcats Society * His Clanniversary is August Something. * He has been known to disguise himself as movie characters * Stormy and Sea mock each other, even though they are the same cat. * He is a fan of Welcome to Night Vale, Star Wars, Star Trek, Heroes of Olympus, Pokemon, and (duh) Warriors * He has an entire arsenal of weapons made out of cheese. * He will, on occasion, challenge random users to a Pokemon battle. He uses real Pokemon from his Black 2 game. (Since he is bad at Alpha Sapphire, Y, and Emerald.) * He is in the process of making a Pokemon battle club for BlogClan. * His real life appearance is kept secret, but he has been known to wear a mustache and a monocle * He loves fezes. fezies? Fezez? Fezzez? Fezzii? Fezziwig? * Likes sinking any ship he's on! * He likes swimming and sailing. * He is CEO (crazily exploding operative) and founder of Pink Sheep Ltd. A completely fake company. Front of a secret global revolution * He likes donuts. * He wants to move to Canada. * He loves poutine. * He is secretly fighting to stop another secret page war, manipulating groups into making decisions for peace SHHHHH! * Stormy's favorite song is "Behind Blue Eyes" while Sea's is "Pinball Wizard" * He has been known to start wars while listening to "Eminence Front" * He's running for senior warrior. * He may have been on BlogClan longer than any of the apprentices. At least most of them. * '''BRINY DEPTHS!' Quotes "Oh my goodness I know who you are. You are Donald Trump." - Pink Sheep "ERROR E-E-E-ERROR, PLEASE READ USERS MANUAL TO RESOLVE"- Pink Sheep "I am clearly impersonating Pink Sheep number 1097489379091 as you can see by the red smiley face on my left leg" - Pink Sheep "Tea, Earl Grey, hot." - Captain Jean-Luc Picard (Star Trek: The Next Generation) "Now report to Supreme Commander Leo for your superfun list of chores!" - Leo Valdez (Heroes of Olympus) "HOW'D IT GET BURNED?" - Nicholas Cage "I have so much evil planned" - Stormy Sea "A flipped coin doesn't always land head or tails. Sometimes it may never land at all" - Grimsley (Pokemon) "You're existence isn't impossible, just not very likely" - Cecil Palmer (Welcome to Night Vale) Category:Apprentice Category:Tom Category:Neon Weasels